1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-sensing module, and particularly relates to an image-sensing module for reducing its overall thickness and preventing electromagnetic interference (EMI).
2. Description of Related Art
The advantage of CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) is low power consumption and small size, so that the CMOS image-sensing chip package module can integrate into portable electronic device with small size such as mobile phone and notebook.
Referring to FIGS. 1A to 1D, the prior art provides an image-sensing module, including: a hard substrate 1, an image sensor 2, a plurality of electronic elements 3, an anti-EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) element 4, and a USB connector 5. The image sensor 2 and the electronic elements 3 are electrically disposed on the hard substrate 1. The image sensor 2 is exposed by the first opening 40 of the anti-EMI element 4, and the hard substrate 1 and the electronic elements 3 are encircled by the anti-EMI element 4. Hence, the thickness h1 of the hard substrate 1 and the thickness h2 of the anti-EMI element 4 cannot be reduced, so the overall thickness of the image-sensing module of the prior art cannot be reduced.
Moreover, referring to FIG. 1D, the electronic elements 3 at least include: an LDO (Low Dropout) regulator 30 and a backend IC 31. The LDO regulator 30 is disposed between the USB connector 5 and the image sensor 2 and is electrically connected to the USB connector 5. The backend IC 31 is far away from the LDO regulator 30 and is electrically connected to one side of the image sensor 2. Hence, the signals S from the USB connector 5 are transmitted to the LDO regulator 30, the backend IC 31, and the image sensor 2 in sequence. Therefore, the transmission path of the signals S can be improved from the USB connector 5 to the image sensor 2.
Hence, the image-sensing module of the prior art has the following defects:
1. Because the thickness of the hard substrate 1 is large, the thickness of the image-sensing module cannot be reduced.
2. Because all of the electronic elements 3 are electrically disposed on the hard substrate 1 with limited space, the size of the image-sensing module cannot be reduced.
3. The image-sensing module needs to use the anti-EMI element 4 to prevent the electronic elements 3 from being affected by electromagnetic interference, so the thickness of the image-sensing module cannot be reduced.
Hence, it is very important for designer to design a CMOS image-sensing chip package module of reduced thickness in order to integrate it into a portable electronic device of small thickness according to different market requirements.